


The forbidden fruit

by melsmessylife



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial, Dirty Sex, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fantasy, First Time, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Sex, Sex but can’t remember, Smut, Threesome, alternative universe, seductive Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsmessylife/pseuds/melsmessylife
Summary: Hoseok is a mystic creature living in the woods that can seduce everybody who enters it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> This is basically just Hoseok making every member of Bangtan horny as fuck and then fucks them lmao okay have fun
> 
> Also, English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry in advance if there are any mistakes ‘-‘

"I still don't think that this is a good idea", Taehyung mumbled, strengthening the grip around his boyfriend's hand. They were standing at the edge of a forest, their car in a parking lot a few hundred meters away.

"C'mon! You're so boring sometimes", his boyfriend Jungkook said, pulling his hand. Taehyung whined but hesitantly followed him. He really didn't want to go into the forest at almost 12 am. Jungkook however thought that their relationship became one-sided because they didn't go out on adventures like they used to do. Taehyung usually preferred staying at home cuddling and watching movies and not do such life-risking things like going into a forest at night, which wasn't visited often as well.

They were walking for a few minutes already and Taehyung wondered if they would even find the way out again. Luckily the moon shone bright through the treetops so that he still saw the younger clearly who walked in front of him, still pulling him by the hand.

"Why can't we do things that normal couples do? For example go ice skating or to a fair, do road trips or go to the cinema. Fuck, I would rather watch a horror movie than to be in one!" Taehyung’s complains didn't stop, which made Jungkook groan.

"We won't die! Gosh, you're such a baby!"

"I'm not!" he whined again, sounding exactly like one. "I just don't understand why we have to do this! There could be a murderer out here! I don't even have a signal out here! What are we even supposed to do?"

At this Jungkook suddenly stopped walking and turned around, their lips crashing together in a split second. This answered Taehyung's question. He immediately kissed back, his own fingers found their way into Jungkook's brown hair, pulling them slightly.

The unexpected move of his boyfriend made his heart beat even faster than it already had before. But not out of fear anymore. 

"Just stop talking", Jungkook mumbled in between two kisses, pulling him closer. He cupped Taehyung's ass with his hands and pressed their crotches together which made the other moan loudly.

They excessively made out for a bit, their breathing uneven and rough. When Taehyung's dick was twitching in his tight jeans Jungkook must've felt it too. He broke the kiss to kneel down in front of him, unbuttoning his jeans.

"I can't believe we're doing this", Taehyung commented heavy breathing, watching his boyfriend pulling down the jeans to his ankles. Right when he hooked his fingers into Taehyung's underwear a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Nice show, boys." 

Taehyung's head shot up and immediately spotted a man who stood a few meters away from them leaning on a tree, watching them intensively.

"Oh my god!" Taehyung screamed, tumbling back when he all of sudden tripped and fell on his butt. As soon as Jungkook realized what was going on he stood up and build himself up in front of Taehyung.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He gulped. He tried to sound tough, but in reality he was extremely scared. What would this person do alone in the forest in the middle of the night?

"Don't be afraid." The stranger chuckled, which sent a shiver down the boy's' spines. "I was just passing by... How about I join you?" He pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on previously, walking towards them.

"Jungkook", Taehyung whispered weakly, his voice full of panic. He felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Don't come n-near us! Stop!" Jungkook yelled and took a step back. He hoped that if he was loud enough somebody would hear, but obviously no one would be this far into the woods in the middle of the night. Besides freaks or murderers. 

Jungkook panicked because of this thought. "P-Please stay away!"

"Don't you want some fun?" The stranger now stood directly in the light of the moon which allowed the boy's to see his face. A soft smile was plastered on his heart shaped lips and the soft light made his skin look like a painting. His hair were black like soft waves, shining in the light. 

He took turns looking at them, but in the end he went for Jungkook.

He started walking towards him, but Jungkook didn't move. At all. He just stared. Taehyung wished he didn't.

"J-Jungkook! Leave!" But he didn't listen. He looked at the stranger's face like he was hypnotized, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide.

Now they stood right in front of each other. The stranger lifted up his hand and placed it on Jungkook's cheek. 

"Now kiss me”, the stranger whispered. Taehyung watched in horror as the younger actually leaned in, connecting his lips with another man's.

"Jungkook!" He was sobbing. "What are you doing?! Jungkook!!" 

He didn't want to see it, but he couldn't stop staring. After a few seconds the stranger finally stopped kissing him, his eyes now trailing behind him to Taehyung.

As soon as their eyes met Taehyung's knees became weak. No more tears fell, because he didn't feel the urge to cry anymore.

"Why are you so sad?" the stranger asked. In Taehyung's ears it sounded like a voice as sweet as honey. He didn't knew what was going on.

"I don't know", he mumbled, looking up to the other who was now standing right in front of him. He still sat on the cold ground. Why did his heart pump so fast?

"Let me kiss away your tears, then." He kneeled down, gripping his chin so lightly that the touch didn't feel real. He started to kiss his cheeks, where the strains of his tears were fading.

He soon reached his mouth and their lips touched for a soft kiss. Taehyung kissed back right away, his desire for the other was growing stronger and stronger.

The kiss ended way too fast for Taehyung. When the other stood up again he whimpered, which made the other laugh quietly.

"Already miss me?" He nodded quickly, biting on his lower lip.

He turned his head to Jungkook, who was standing a few meters away, silently watching. "Come over here", he ordered. Jungkook did as told and made his way over to the other two, waiting for another order.

"Undress him", he told him, pointing at the boy who was sitting on the ground. The brown haired boy obeyed, falling on his knees and first took of his boyfriend's shoes, then his jeans. Taehyung studied his face. He felt like he was upset at him, but he had no clue why. 

Jungkook hooked his fingers in his underwear, whereas he lifted up his hips, the underwear now gone. The stranger looked down on him, his eyes filled with pure lust. 

"Beautiful", he mumbled, which made Taehyung look up. He noticed both of them staring at his body, admiring him. Never has he felt more aroused in his life.

He took off his white shirt, willingly exposing more of his body. He threw it to the side and laid down on the cold ground, part grass, part soil. With a moan he stretched his back and put his arms over his head, wishing to be adored and touched by both of them.

"So, so beautiful", the other repeated. Still focusing on the naked boy he stepped behind Jungkook and got on his knees as well. He took off the other’s shirt, then is own and wrapped his arms around his torso. When he started to kiss his shoulder the younger exposed his neck, a signal for the other to move there. He sucked and bit some spots, moans leaving the mouth of Jungkook. 

He left kisses along his jawline, moving up to his ear. "Open your jeans", he whispered seductively. Jungkook did as told and opened his belt, button and zip, his head still tilted.

"Good Boy." Without hesitation he stuck his hand into his underwear, a high pitched moan escaping Jungkook's lips. He grabbed his throbbing hard cock, moving his hand slow and teasing.

"So hard for me, even though I didn't even touch you before." The younger agreed with a hum, throwing his head back. 

"You two are dating right?" the stranger suddenly asks.

"Hmm..."

"How often do you fuck?" He only got a moan as answer.

"Answer me." The time of his voice became more serious as he twisted one of Jungkook's nipples.

"Ah! Two, th-three times per week." He grabbed his own tights with a hard grip.

"Hmm. You should come and visit me more often." Jungkook nodded firmly, his eyes pressed together.

"Will you visit me again?" he asked, again kissing up and down his neck.

"Y-Yeah."

"What's your name?" he questioned against his neck, sending vibrations through Jungkook's body.

"Jungkook. Ahh~"

"Alright Jungkook... I'll call for you." The younger nodded again. 

"Now tell your boyfriend to come over here", he ordered.

Jungkook now looked at Taehyung, who was still laying in front of them, one leg bent and his dick sticking up in the air. He was drawing patterns on his stomach with his long fingers, not daring to touch himself.

"Taehyung, come here." The addressed boy lifted his head, looking at them with dreamy eyes. He crawled over and sat down facing them.

"Lay down on your back again", the unknown instructed from behind, which he promptly did.

"Prepare him for me." After that he would only watch, only still stimulating Jungkook with his hand in his underwear. His eyes followed Jungkook's fingers, which he brought to Taehyung's mouth.

"Suck, Tae." The older obeyed and took three of  Jungkook's fingers in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. After sucking them for several seconds Jungkook brought them to his ass, sticking one finger in.

Taehyung moaned and spread his legs. Soon after the second finger followed, then the third. Taehyung was a mess already, shifting around, grabbing the soil under him until his hands were completely dirty.

"Somebody fuck me please!", he wailed, almost screaming.

Jungkook pulled out his fingers and looked at the one behind him, waiting for an instruction. He pulled out his hand, leaving Jungkook whimpering.

"Stand up. You're going to get sucked off by your boyfriend, alright?"

He nodded and did as told. The black haired man leaned over Taehyung who was looking at him with admiration, deeply kissing him. 

"Turn on your stomach", he told him after, going back to his previous position. He was now faced to the in dirt covered back and ass of Taehyung, Taehyung on his knees.

"Now suck him off." Jungkook, who meanwhile was in front of Taehyung, pulled down his jeans and underwear. He impatiently grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and took the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Jungkook threw his head back, grabbing the older by his hair.

The third one of the group watched for a bit but the craving of his own satisfaction became too big. He put off his remaining clothes and threw them next to him. He grabbed Taehyung's hips before slowly pushing his cock into Taehyung's hole, groaning loudly. Taehyung gasped for breath which made Jungkook stop moving his hips. The other minded that.

"Don't stop", he commanded, thrusting hard into Taehyung. 

"Ah!" Taehyung moaned over and over again, the thrusts pressing the air out of his lungs. He tried hard to keep his head up, exhaustion already kicking in. 

Jungkook held his head up, fucking his mouth. Every moan of Taehyung vibrated through his whole body, making his own thrusts more eager.

The thrusts from both sides made Taehyung feel like he was going to burst any time soon. His arms felt weak, but the pleasure outweighed every pain in his body.

"Keep up, Taehyung", the stranger, who now didn't feel like a stranger at all anymore, said like he could read his thoughts. His humps were steady and merciless, the grip on him so hard he could barely move.

"I'm close", Jungkook mumbled, thrusting harder into Taehyung's mouth. At this moment the other hit Taehyung's prostate, a cry leaving his mouth, arms almost losing their strength. Jungkook pulled out at this and continued to get himself off.

Taehyung's spot was hit several times, tears building up in his eyes.

"Cum for me, baby boy", the other said, but Taehyung felt so dizzy he barely heard. 

Jungkook came with a moan, cum landing on Taehyung's blonde hair and back. All of sudden the other grabbed his dick, moving his big hand up and down. Taehyung searching hold in the dirt, his hands half buried.

"Make me cum, please!" he cried out as he felt he was close.

Jungkook suddenly tugged him up by the hair and kissed him intensively. He breathlessly kissed back, his eyes shut.

With one last thrust Taehyung came, moaning into Jungkook's mouth. Cum spattered all over the ground seeping through it.

The other let go of his hips and pulled out whereas Taehyung fell to the ground, gasping. Jungkook was hovering over him and stroked the hair out of his face.

"Hey, lovebirds. I didn't cum yet", the black haired man complained. Jungkook quickly crawled over and connected their lips together in a deep kiss while he started to stoke his dick. He got him off with a fierce grip, his hand moving from the base to the tip. Hoseok groaned in pleasure since Jungkook’s movement was teasingly slow. With his other hand Jungkook pulled the neck of the other towards him. He bit his lip in between their kisses which made the other's cock twitch noticeable. 

As the last of the round he came as well, his cum splashed onto Jungkook's stomach.

With heavy breathing he looked up to Jungkook, a smirk spreading on his face.

"I didn't have that much fun in a while", he added with a chuckle. Jungkook smiled as well. He looked over to Taehyung who was laying on the ground, almost passed out.

"Remember to just call me. I'm always here." He grabbed Jungkook by the chin which forced him to look into the other's eyes.

"But how should I call you?"Jungkook asked, caressing the other's neck. He still didn't know his name.

"My name is Hoseok. Keep it in your mind, because the next time you'll scream it."

~

When Jungkook woke up the next day he never was more confused. He opened his eyes, the sun threw light in the room. Taehyung's face was in front of him and he was still calmly sleeping. They were in his apartment, in his own bed. How did they come home?

Many unsolved questions were in his head. He got up from bed and went into the bathroom. The first thing he noticed in the mirror were the red spots on his neck. He was shocked. They were so many of them from his jawline to his collarbone that he couldn't even count. The thing is that he told Taehyung that he didn't like them. Why did he still do it? And why couldn't he remember what they've done?

The clothes from yesterday night were laying around in the bathroom. Taehyung's white shirt was extremely dirty and strewn with soil. Then he remembered- they went into the forest. Later he drove the car back to his apartment. They came in, changed and went to sleep. But what happened in between?

Jungkook heard a noise from the bedroom. As he expected did Taehyung wake up. He stood in front of the bed, looking down his body.

"Jungkook." He noticed him standing in the doorframe. Tears were prickling in Taehyung's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, quickly stepping in front of his boyfriend.

"Wh-What happened to me?" First Jungkook was confused but then he noticed the prints on his hips. Bruises in form of fingers were along his hips as someone has grabbed him there.

"Did I do that?" Jungkook asked with a weak voice, but the other quickly shook his head. "You would never."

Now Taehyung also was the one who noticed the bruises on Jungkook's neck. "This wasn't me as well." Taehyung's lip started to quiver and his boyfriend hugged him tightly.

"Jungkook- I have dirt all over me and cum and- I feel so disgusting. My ass hurts as hell but I-I can't remember anything. What happened?"

"I don't know, Tae. I'm sorry", he mumbled.

Even though they both felt not like themselves, disgusted by the actions they can't even remember, and insecure about what they might have done, they still both felt some kind of attraction to this forest. They felt like what they did was wrong, but it gave them a kick they didn't know they needed. In this forest something was hidden. Like a forbidden fruit. Wrong to taste but addicting.

And this forbidden fruit was Jung Hoseok.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook and Taehyung didn't talk to each other the whole morning. They both showered they ate together, the tension between them more awkward than ever.

Jungkook sat on the couch while Taehyung was in the bedroom, attempting to get some sleep. He came out after a while with his phone is his hands and held it out to Jungkook.

"It's Jimin. He's been trying to call you all day."

He took the phone with a small "Thanks" and spoke into it. "Hey Jimin."

"Why aren't you taking any phone calls?" the one on the other end spoke with annoyance.

"You tried to call me?" Jungkook started to wonder where he left his phone, looking around in the room.

"Yeah! I need help with some uni stuff, can you come o-"

"Fuck", he sighed, interrupting the other. He now remembered where he left his phone.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked but didn't get an answer.

Taehyung who still stood next to him worriedly looked at his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Kookie?”

He looked up to Taehyung with concern. "Tae, I think I lost my phone in the forest." 

"The forest?! When did you go to the forest?" Jimin questioned. They both forgot he was still on the phone.

Jungkook sighed. "Yesterday but it's not important." 

"Then what are you going to do now?" 

He stressfully ran the fingers through his hair. It wasn't like he had enough money to buy a new phone because he only was a student with a part time job. Since he remembered which direction they went to last night maybe, just maybe he would find his phone in the forest again.

"I'll go look for it" he answered Jimin. Taehyung looked at him in shock.

"You still want to go there after last night?!"

"I need my phone, Tae."

"Wait, what happened last night?!" the one at the other end questioned again.

"Let's not talk about it. Hey, do you have time right now? You could help me find it."

"Uh, sure. I'll come over right now." They hung up the phone and it became silent in the living room.

Jungkook stood up in front of Taehyung who avoided his eyes.

"Listen Tae, we still don't know what happened last night and I know it burdens you but I really need to get my phone. Don't worry about me, it's still daylight. Nothing will happen." He caressed the boy's cheek who still looked on his feet. He didn't want to tell him that his phone wasn't the only reason that lead him back there. Besides that he couldn't- since he didn't even know the reason himself. Everything that he knew was that, whatever happened the night before, he wanted to feel it again.

"I'll get ready." He wanted to walk past his boyfriend but he stopped him.

"Wait." He looked up. "I'll come with you." Jungkook looked at him surprisingly. "You really don't have to."

And what Taehyung didn't tell him was he felt excited over going back as well. His reason? The same as Jungkook’s. But he could never tell him that.

"I don't want you to go there without me", he half-lied. Jungkook slowly nodded. "Alright. Then let's get ready."

~ 

"So when will you tell me what you two did here yesterday?" Jimin asked them. They were on their way from the parking lot to the woods, the same exact way they walked almost 17 hours ago.

"Jungkook was bored", Taehyung admitted.

"So you went to a random forest at night? Oh-kay." Jimin was confused. They were behaving weirdly but he decided to stop his questions at this point. He noticed the bruises on Jungkook's neck as well, expecting that they did some personal stuff he didn't want to hear about.

They were walking in silence. Soon they reached the point where they had entranced the woods. A fork of two narrow paths.

Taehyung felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He wasn't scared like the night before though.

They took the left direction like the last time. All three of them looked on the ground permanently and searched for the phone.

They arrived at another fork, but both Jungkook and Taehyung had no clue where to go.

"Maybe we should split up", Jimin suggested. The other two exchanged a look. 

"Alright... But can you go alone?" Jungkook asked. He didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone here. He felt sorry for Jimin since he had to be on his own though.

"It's okay. Let's meet up at the car later."

They decided to be back at the car in approximately an hour since it would become dark outside then.

Their ways parted at this point. Jimin was walking for a few minutes already, scanning the ground the whole time. It was actually relaxing for the blonde to be in the nature. He enjoyed the sun prickling on his skin and the weak breeze ruffling his hair.

His phone suddenly rang, bringing him back to reality. He was surprised that he even had signal at this place. 

When he read the name on the display he smiled widely. He then took the call. "Hey Yoongi~”

"Jiminie, where are you?"

"I'm in the woods right now because Jungkook lost his phone here. Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"In the woods?", he asked with an irritated voice. The signal worsened and rustling was heard.

"I'll explain later. The signal is pretty bad right now."

"Alright, Jiminie." More rustling. "I'll come over tonight."

"Okay, Goodbye. Love you."

"Love you too." The call ended and Jimin smiled like an idiot. He couldn't wait seeing his boyfriend later that day. He already started to miss him although he last saw him was the day before.

Jimin kept walking when he all of sudden heard a rustling of dead leaves behind him. He turned around but the whole path was empty.

"Are you searching for something?" Jimin turned around like a flash, right in front of him was a man with black hair smiling at him. Where the hell did he come from?

"Uh, yeah. A phone" he answered with hesitation, stepping back.

The other tilted his head. "Didn't you just call somebody?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Did he observe him?

"It's my friend's. Who... are you?"

The stranger held up his hand for a handshake. 

"I'm Hoseok." He smiled brightly at the blonde.

Jimin was doubtful. The other's smile seemed nice but the fact that he bugged his conversation made him unassured. 

Jimin didn't want to be impolite though, so he took the others hand. "I’m Jimin", he introduced himself.

The grip around Jimin's hand became stronger- So strong he couldn't pull his hand back.

"What the-" Hoseok dragged his hand so Jimin stumbled- Hoseok now holding his shoulders with a tight grip. Jimin protested and tried to push himself away but then their eyes met. His resistance grew weaker until his hands now laid on the others chest loosely.

"Let's have some fun, Jiminie."

The blonde boy nodded limply, looking up at Hoseok with round glossy eyes. In the bright light of the sun he looked like an angel: His toned skin soft and clear and his shiny black locks falling on his forehead lightly.

"You're so pretty" Jimin murmured, lifting his hand to touch one of his locks, wrapping it around his short finger.

"I know I am. But you're much prettier." He delicately pecked the blonde's cheek who was smiling brightly, appreciating the compliment he got. Hoseok let his shoulders go and took Jimin's hands from his chest, laying them into his. He started to walk backwards, pulling the smaller with him which made him giggle.

"Where are we going?" he asked innocently.

"Somewhere private", he answered, smiling at the other who was devotedly following him.

Far away from the path they came to an halt. The trees around were thin and allowed the sun to shine on the wide surface. They stood directly in the sunlight now. Hoseok pulled the other closer, placed his hands on his round cheeks and started to kiss him intimately. Their lips were pressing together, tongues swirling around which led Jimin to moan, pressing his crotch against Hoseok's. 

"So needy", Hoseok mumbled against the other's skin, now kissing him along his jawline. Jimin hummed, his hands tangled in Hoseok's hair, messing up his beautiful locks.

"I'm gonna be the biggest tease for you", Hoseok smirked, grabbing Jimin's round ass to stop him from rubbing his hard cock against his thigh. Jimin pouted, his plump lips colored in a rose pink. This induced Hoseok to rush his thumb over his bottom lip.

"I'd love to be blown by those lips", he grumbled. Jimin immediately understood and fell on his knees. He opened his jeans, fulfilling his wish.

"Let me make you feel good, Hoseok~" He pulled down his underwear, now facing the throbbing length of the other. He began to swirl his tongue around the tip, licking his slit which made Hoseok groan deeply.

He took the tip in his mouth, dipping deeper until he felt the head tickling in his throat. He gripped Hoseok thigh's, now picking up the pace. His head bopped back and forth promptly with his cheeks hollowed. Hoseok still grabbed Jimin's head though, thrusting into his mouth.

"Your lips feel amazing, Jiminie." He breathed hard, feeling his orgasm coming closer. 

Jimin's eyes were watery but he kept the rhythm, just wanting to make Hoseok feel pleased. Not soon later Hoseok came in his mouth, cum running down his throat.

"You actually swallowed everything with the small mouth of yours", Hoseok commented impressed. He pulled the blonde up who looked at him with reddened eyes and moist lips. He kissed him, licking his lower lip.

"I love to taste myself on you", he mumbled and continued exploring Jimin's mouth who was humming contently.

They broke the kiss breathlessly. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good, baby boy." Hoseok started sucking red spots on his neck, turning Jimin into a moaning mess. He took of their shirts and let his hands wander up and down Jimin's chest and stomach, enjoying the feeling of his creamy skin.

He pulled down Jimin's jeans, exposing his thick thighs. The black haired man knew exactly what he wanted to do with this boy.

"Step out of your jeans and go to the tree trunk over there" he ordered. Hoseok followed him, standing directly behind him.

"Now bend over", he whispered into Jimin's ears seductively, at which Jimin got goosebumps all over his body.

He felt sweaty, the sun burning on his back. Pearls of sweat already formed on his forehead, the same for Hoseok. 

As soon as Jimin was in the right position Hoseok pulled down his underwear, exposing his pretty ass. He placed his hands on his buttcheeks, grabbing them with a tight grip. 

"Can't wait to fuck that pretty ass", he mumbled before leaving a sloppy kiss on the right buttcheek. 

"Then fuck me already", Jimin pleaded, shifting around on the tree trunk he leaned on with his underarms.

"You have to wait a little bit, baby boy. I told you I would be a tease." Jimin whimpered when he felt Hoseok leaving kisses on his thighs as well as bites every now and then. He then spread Jimin's buttcheeks, his mouth slowly moving up. He licked a fat stripe across his hole, making the other squirm under him.

"Hoseok", Jimin blubbered breathlessly, tried to move back but Hoseok's strong hands held him in place. 

"Stop trembling, Jiminie or else I won't let you cum", he warned. Jimin held back a whine, burying his fingernails in the bark of the tree. He craved more friction and wanted to feel his mouth and hands everywhere on his body. The other teasingly licked around his pretty hole, dipping his tongue in a bit along with his finger.

"Ah, more~" Jimin's eyes were shut, his toes curled up as Hoseok added another finger, going deeper. He found his prostate, rubbing against it at which Jimin threw his head back, cumming with a loud moan after just a few moments. 

He leaned on the tree with his forehead, breathing hard.

"Round two, Jiminie." Hoseok didn't let him time to breath and unexpectedly pushed his cock inside Jimin, a cry escaping his mouth. His underarms slipped forward on the bork, leaving scapes all over Jimin's skin. 

His arms burned, his whole body did. He felt like he was on fire, burning alive because of the sun on his skin and the desire in his body.

"So tight for me, baby boy." Hoseok pulled out again, thrusting in even faster. His pace quickened in a short time, their skin clapping together created a rhythm that Jimin's screams kept interrupting. 

"Keep quiet, or do you want do let everybody around here listen to us?" Hoseok asked with amusement, knowing that Jimin didn't give a fuck. Jimin forgot that he came here with his friends and why. He didn't care that they are waiting for him right now, probably worrying about him. Hell, he even forgot his boyfriend he talked to last.

All he had on his mind was the angelic face of the man he met in the forest and his length fucking him better than anyone else ever did before.

"You feel so good, Hoseok! Ah!" He threw his head back, facing to the sun, sweat running down his face.

All of sudden Hoseok pulled out, leaving Jimin empty and whimpering. "Ride me, Jiminie", he instructed the blonde boy, who got up with all the power he had left. 

Hoseok sat down on the trunk, pulling Jimin to him. He sank down on the others cock, deadening his moan with kissing Hoseok passionately. Jimin finally got the friction he wished for. His hands ran over Hoseok's sweaty chest, feeling like he was addicted to his soft skin. He loved the moist feeling of their thighs touching every time Jimin sank down.

He bobbed up and down on Hoseok's legs in a fast tempo, his legs hurt extremely but he didn't care.

Jimin felt dizzy, almost not hearing Hoseok's sweet voice when he spoke: "Will you visit me again, Jiminie?"

His eyes were shut but he eagerly nodded. "Yeah~ I've never felt so good before..."

"I know that, baby boy." Hoseok travelled his tongue along Jimin's collarbones, tasting his salty skin and leaving small bites.

"I'm close", Jimin said weakly, feeling his stomach tighten.

"Hmm, then cum for me again", the other whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and slightly pulling it. Jimin came with a suppressed moan, cum spattering onto Hoseok's chest and stomach.

Jimin clenching around him made Hoseok cum as well, groaning with his head throwing back. Jimin rested his forehead on the other's chest, cum accidentally strained his hair. They were both heavy breathing, caressing each other's back's with soft strokes.

"You're so adorable, Jiminie. Stand up now." He loosened the grip around Jimin so he could get up, a pout on his face because he didn't want to let go.

"Stop looking at me like that. Get dressed now", the black haired man ordered, so Jimin stood up at the end. He felt sweat and cum dripping down his inner legs but just ignored it. He put on his clothes, then turning around to Hoseok who was watching him, still naked. He walked over to him and Jimin couldn't help himself but admire the other man in his whole glory.

"Be a good boy and give this to your friend." He held the phone up to Jimin and he took it without loosing a thought about why he had this phone or who it belonged to. "Okay", he mumbled and put it in his back pocket.

"Until next time, Jiminie." He gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, a cushy smile forming on his lips. He didn't want to go, but Hoseok told him to, so he turned around and walked back to the direction they came from earlier. With each step that he took Jimin's head became clearer and his conscious came back slowly. He felt more and more disgusted in his own skin, sweaty and sticky, the clothes glued to his body.

The sun was going down already and he remembered he had to meet up with somebody, but who? 

He returned to the path again and knew which direction to take. He just walked, knowing where to go, but not from who he came from and to who he was going.

~

Taehyung and Jungkook sat in the car in silence, waiting for their friend. He's thirty minutes late already and they were death worried.

"We should go look for him", Jungkook said.

"But what if he comes to the car and we're not here? He's going to be worried..." Taehyung tried to call him another time but still couldn't get through to him. "Still nothing", he told Jungkook who worriedly looked out of the window.

"Gosh, where is he?"

They regretted letting him go alone. How could they be so stupid after what happened the night before? Adding to that Jimin also was alone, and now it became dark outside. What if he didn't find the way back? What if he was hurt?

Their worries made them go crazy. Right when Jungkook wanted to jump out of the car to go look for him himself he saw a figure walking towards their car.

"Tae!" he screamed, pointing at the person, now recognizing their friend because of his clothes. They both got out of the car and ran towards him. He looked utterly confused when they screamed his name.

"Jimin, are you okay?!" Jungkook arrived first, grabbing his shoulders, scanning his body up and down. He looked... fucked. Swollen lips, messy hair and rosy cheeks. He suspected what had happened to him.

"Jungkook? Uh, yeah... I'm okay." He spoke slowly.

"What happened? Why are you so late?" he further questioned, Taehyung now next to him.

"Um... I'm not sure. But someone gave me your phone." He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to him. Jungkook took it with hesitation. 

"Thanks but who gave it to you?"

"Hoseok", Jimin mumbled as if he questioned his own statement.

Jungkook faltered. "Hoseok, you say?" He unsurely looked to his boyfriend, who returned his look. He sweared he heard the name before.

"Who's Hoseok?" Jimin now asked, looking at him with pure confusion. 

"You just said Hoseok gave you the phone. Jimin, who the hell is Hoseok?" Taehyung's voice became louder, his fear growing.

"What are you talking about? I met nobody!" Jimin tried to assure, wondering why the other's were confused.

"Then how did you get my phone?"

"I found it! I told you already!"

"No, Jimin you said-" Taehyung started but Jungkook held him back.

"Let's get home now, alright?"

Taehyung looked at him with doubt. He had to tell him. Maybe now just wasn't the right moment since Jimin was upset. "Yeah, okay. You're right."

They went back to the car, Jungkook behind the steering wheel. He stared out of the front windscreen, rooting through his lost memories. Hoseok... 

_He grabbed Jungkook by the chin which forced him to look into the other's eyes._

_"But how should I call you?"Jungkook asked, caressing the other's neck._

_"My name is Hoseok. Keep it in your mind, because the next time you'll scream it."_

Jungkook's grip hardened around the steering wheel. He remembered him. Not his face or what happened else, but he remembered that he was in the forest with them and the things he felt.

"Why won't you drive?" Taehyung's voice from the backseat snatched him out of his thoughts. He looked in the mirror of the car and their eyes met. Jungkook's heart stung, quickly looking away.

"Sorry", he murmured, starting the car. He felt guilty. Not because he was doing these things with Hoseok- Taehyung did them as well- but because he wanted more. The things he felt were amazing, nubbing all of his senses even though he didn't know what he did with him. But how did he forget everything like Taehyung and Jimin?

He was curious about Hoseok. Who was he and how did he wrapped them around his finger so easily?

~

Who was Hoseok?

Many people who entered this forest, men and women, asked themselves this question, but nobody could answer it.

After Jimin left, the black haired picked up his clothes and walked to the nearest pond. He got into the lukewarm water and washed away any sweat and cum on him.

He wasn't scared that anyone would catch him, why would he? It was his forest. He could hear every step that was made on the area by anyone. How, you might ask? He was living here, it was his realm and he had a special connection to it. He knew every tree, every animal, every pond.

What he was? Well, you could say he was like a fairy. Adored, pretty and desirable, just without wings but with a long cock.

He also might not be able to fly, but he had some other magic tricks in store.

He stepped out of the clear pond, water tripping down his defined body.

Thanks to these two things, his body and some magic, he could lure everybody in that he wanted and made them kneel down in front of him- for whatever purpose. He loved his little magic tricks and the power they gave him.

He laid down on the grass, the sun that almost disappeared behind the horizon was prickling on his skin, drying his body.

Jimin's steps that he still had been able to hear until now faded, which meant he had left the forest. But he knew he would come back. They all came back one day.

He was just too seductive, so even though he erased their memories, they still couldn't forget him. He was occupying their thoughts, making them crazy at the thought of him.

Hoseok grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. He knew his qualities very well, using them at every opportunity he was given.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Jimin fell asleep in the backseat since he was awfully exhausted. Taehyung noticed the scratches on his skin and the white strains in his hair. He felt too familiar with this situation.

"You know something, don't you?" Taehyung spoke up. He noticed the weird behavior of his boyfriend. Jungkook kept quiet.

"Jungkook."

"I remembered something", he admitted in the end.

"Tell me", Taehyung commanded after a break.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tae." He didn't want to tell him about what he did with another man, his boyfriend not present in his memories.

"Please. It's driving me crazy not to know anything." 

"It doesn't have to do anything with you, though."

Another break. "What do you mean?"

Jungkook sighed. "There was another man. The one Jimin was talking about."

"Hoseok?" Jungkook nodded. "I... I was touching him and we were naked. He told me his name, saying there would be a next time... I don't remember his face or anything." Only his hands, he added in his thoughts.

Taehyung sat still in the backseat, staring at his boyfriend's profile. 

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I have no right to. I did similar things with him, though I can't remember. I kind of feel them though." And I liked it, Taehyung thought, not daring to tell.

"We both didn't knew what we were doing, Tae. I don't know how, but he tricked us. And now we can't remember anything. Let's just move on. We won't do it again anyways." Jungkook knew that he would break his words one day but in this exact moment he just wanted his boyfriend to be assured that they were okay.

"Yeah, we won't." Taehyung nodded. Little did he know he didn't have to assure Taehyung anything.

A groan suddenly was heard by Jimin who held his head in pain. Perplexed he looked at Taehyung next to him.

"What happened? Where are we going?"

"We're on our way to your apartment", his friend answered, ignoring the first question. 

"Why do I feel so dizzy?", he muttered, then he noticed the scratches on his arm.

"What happened to my arms?" he questioned with a shocked expression. Taehyung wished he could tell him anything- make him feel better. He knew how painful it felt not to know anything.

Taehyung looked to his boyfriend through the mirror, helpless because he didn't know what to say.

So Jungkook helped. "Jimin, what do you remember from today?"

"Um... I was working on an assignment but I needed help, so I called you but you didn't pick up your phone. We talked with Jungkook's phone and then I came over to help you find it. We went into the woods, right?" They both nodded which made Jimin visibly think hard.

"I was alone at some point. Right, we parted... but after that I can't remember anything." He anxiously looked at the other two. "Why can't I remember anything?"

They tried to explain carefully to him everything that they knew and could remember. Jimin listened, feeling more and more uneasy in own body.

"So you mean I had sex with a stranger in the fucking woods and I can't remember anything of it?" Jimin's eyes were watering at this point. He felt used, horrible and... guilty.

"Yoongi... I have a boyfriend! I can't believe I betrayed him! I feel so disgusted by myself. " A sob left his mouth that he covered with one hand.

"Jimin, you can't remember anything! Also we don't even know how he did it. We all didn't want anything of that to happen", Taehyung tried to explain and hugged his friend tight.

"How should I explain that to him? He won't believe any of it!" he bawled, crying into his friend's shoulder. 

In the meantime they arrived at Jimin's apartment. "I'll bring him in", Taehyung let Jungkook know. He waited in the car as the other two went into the building. Taehyung made sure that Jimin stopped worrying and told him that he could call him anytime if he felt the need to talk.

As the other two drove home Jimin sat on his bed alone, staring on the wall. Everything felt so surreal- like his mind wasn't part of his body anymore.

The silence made him go crazy so he decided to shower- which he urgently needed. He went into the small bathroom and undressed him as his eyes fell on his body in the mirror. He noticed the red spots on along his neck and collarbone and it was like he suddenly felt lips on them, making him shudder. As more he was concentrating on this feeling the more touches he felt all over his body, like he was reliving it all over again. He put his hands on the sink and shut his eyes, suppressing a moan. He shouldn't feel like this- enjoying the touches of a stranger even though a had a boyfriend. In that second however Jimin couldn't care less and got himself off in the shower, thinking of the faceless figure that apparently carried the name Hoseok. 

~

Jimin was behaving weirdly, Yoongi thought. When he came over the same day, Jimin didn't open the door nor answered his calls. The next morning he finally answered his text.

_Where are you? I told you I would come over_

_Really?? I'm so sorry I forgot about it_  
_I was really exhausted so I was sleeping already_  
_I also won't come to uni today, I'm feeling sick_

_You want me to come over? I can bring some food_

_I'm fine I just need some rest_

Yoongi felt like his boyfriend avoided him. He hasn't seen him in the university the whole week. Taehyung however told him he was there and not sick at all, like he claimed. At this point he knew that something was off and he wanted to confront him. 

On Friday afternoon he drove to Jimin's apartment without a warning and waylaid him right when he left the building. Where the hell was he going at dusk?

"Jimin!" he yelled and walked towards him with big steps. Jimin turned around with a shocked expression. "Y-Yoongi... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." He now stood directly in front of the blonde boy. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, to Tae and Kook", he stuttered.

"Why are you all dressed up then?" Jimin who was wearing a black jeans along with a black shirt, styled hair and silver earrings dangling from his ears opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

With a sigh he ruffled his hair. "It's not what you think, Yoongi."

The other scoffed. "Oh, it isn't? Jimin, are you betraying me?" The straightforward question hurt Yoongi to say but it hurt even more when Jimin didn't answer. He was right.

"Wow." Yoongi laughed sarcastically. "I would've never expected that from you. You know what, Jimin?" Tears prickled in his eyes as he looked at the crushed boy. "You're a fucking slut."

And maybe Yoongi was right, because that was exactly how Jimin felt. A slut. Because he preferred pleasure over his boyfriend for the past few days. He did visit the forest one more time and was about to do it for another time because he couldn't get it out of his head how Hoseok made him feel. Jimin was weak and couldn't help but become more and more addicted.

Yoongi was about to leave but Jimin stopped him. Maybe he should've just let him leave. 

"Yoongi!"

"What?" he spat.

"I would like to show you something."

~

Yoongi and Jimin walked in silence through the forest. He didn't tell Yoongi why they were here or what he was about to witness. He didn't even know why he brought him with him in the first place. Maybe because he thought there was still hope for their relationship. He wanted Yoongi to experience the same as he did so he could understand his actions. However, he felt guilty. After all it was like introducing him to a drug that would make him feel miserable whenever he didn't take it.

But Jimin thought selfishly. Besides that- Taehyung and Jungkook made it work out as well, right?

~

"Faster, Tae~" Jungkook breathed out, gripping his boyfriend by the hips. Taehyung was riding him, bouncing up and down on Jungkook's cock in a fast tempo. He changed his position, his hands now on Jungkook's chest to support himself so he could go even faster.

Not gonna lie, the past week these two were horny as fuck. They both knew the reason behind it, which was hiding in the woods, although they would never dare to tell each other. How could they confess that they were thinking of another man while sex? Especially a man whose face they couldn’t remember?

Even in this exact second they couldn’t focus on each other at all, Hoseok permanently present in their minds. But fuck- their sex never had been better before. It was like a button was switched and now they couldn’t get their hands off of each other.

But still, it didn’t feel enough.

They both wanted to experience the same again as they did the night in the woods. If they knew that the other wanted it as well, they wouldn’t have felt so guilty. They never were the one’s who kept secrets from each other.

Nevertheless, one of them would give in sooner or later. Which one they would find out soon.

“Jungkook-ah! I’m close” Taehyung groaned, his arms staring to lose their strength. At this Jungkook took his boyfriend's dick in his hand and moved up and down a few times whereas Taehyung came with a loud moan, Jungkook following him soon after, both wishing they could moan another name. 

~

"When will you finally tell me where we are going?", Yoongi muttered annoyed.

"You'll see." It was the third time Jimin repeated his words and Yoongi, who was stressed out with this whole situation, exploded.

"No Jimin, I won't see anything! I'm sick of this! Why am I even here with you? Why would I even spend a single second with you after what you've done?!" he screamed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yoongi-"

"Don't say anything! I don't give a shit!" Yoongi looked at the others round eyes that begged him to stay, but all he wanted right now is to go home.

"I'll leave."

Yoongi turned around to go back but his way was blocked by Hoseok, making him stumble back.

"You wanna leave already?" Hoseok asked with a pout.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yoongi asked confused. Where did he come from so suddenly?

"Don't you want to introduce us, Jiminie?" The other looked over to Jimin, who was already looking at the black-haired male with an intense gaze. He remembered Hoseok as soon as their eyes met, as well as everything they did together, the first and second time. These memories would fade as soon as he left the forest so he enjoyed his more or less clear conscious. Because every time he saw Hoseok his heart pounded and his mind was dazzled.

"Of course. Hoseok, this is my boyfriend Yoongi. Yoongi, this is Hoseok." 

"Ah~ the famous boyfriend. Jiminie told me about you", Hoseok said excitedly.

Now Yoongi was completely lost. "What's up with the nickname? And how do you know each other?"

"Jiminie and I are quite close, right?" He smiled over to the blonde who sent back a shy smile. Yoongi began to understand what was going on. "I think you two were fighting because of me... Can I make up for it somehow?" Now he was looking at Yoongi who quickly backed up.

"That's sick. Why would you bring me into the woods to meet the guy you're fucking? Are you out of your mind?" he said to Jimin who didn't understand anything at all at this moment. 

Yoongi wanted to walk away but all of sudden Jimin hugged him from behind, keeping him from leaving. "Wait! It's going to be fun, I swear!" he yelled into his ear.

"Fun? The hell, Jimin, let me go!" He tried to get out of Jimin's grip but it wasn't possible. He pressed his cheek against his shoulder and his arms around his chest with all the power he had.

Hoseok built himself up in front of Yoongi and grabbed his chin so he was forced to look into the other's eyes.

"Be a nice boy and trust your boyfriend for once", he flustered alluringly. Yoongi's eyes became wide at the nickname, anxiety building up in him as the other's face came nearer. Their lips touched lightly and Yoongi refused first but then he melted into the kiss hastily. Their mouths opened and allowed them to flip their tongues against each other. He placed his hands on Hoseok's cheeks, pulling him towards him to deepen the kiss.

Yoongi stopped fighting against Jimin so he loosened his grip around him. Jimin began to kiss him on the neck and sucked red spots on it which made Yoongi hum into the kiss. Jimin's small hands wandered around his boyfriend's waist under his shirt, enjoying the soft skin under his fingertips. 

Hoseok's hands found their way under Yoongi's shirt as well, or rather into his loosely sitting jeans. He grabbed Yoongi's ass and pressed himself onto him. Yoongi moaned loudly into the other's mouth, feeling the hot breath of Hoseok on his own skin. He wasn't familiar with the feeling of two pair of hands on his body caressing and indulging him. The two bodies on him made him feel even hotter and he felt like no air could fill his lungs. To get rid of the confinement he took of his shirt- the second he broke the kiss felt way too long for him. The small breeze in the forest made him shudder immediately.

The grip around Yoongi's ass became harder. "I'm gonna fuck this pretty round ass so good", Hoseok said, pressing his crotch against the other's. Yoongi whimpered when he felt his cock twitching in his tight underwear.

"But Hoseok, Yoongi never bottomed before", Jimin whispered as it was a secret and then giggled.

"Oh really?" He looked at Yoongi with surprise. He just nodded, his hands laid on his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, but you can top me, Hoseok. Please fuck me", he pleaded, grabbing the shirt tighter.

"As you wish." Desire flashed up in his eyes as he opened the button of Yoongi’s jeans with a quick movement, causing it to fall to the ground. He signalised him with a nod to step out of it, with that he also took of his shoes. He now stood there in between the other two, only wearing his underwear. The fresh air hit his whole body and his naked feet felt cold on the dry soil.

He went in to kiss Hoseok again but he prevented him from doing so. “You’re not the only one who’s here for me, Yoongi. Remember?” He looked over to Jimin who until now was watching the other two, arms behind his body and his lip between his teeth. He smiled innocently when Hoseok’s eyes landed on him.

“Hoseok~” Jimin singsang with lovely voice and lifted up his shirt a tiny bit so a little of his stomach was exposed. Yoongi however didn’t like the eyes of Hoseok on Jimin at all. Because of that he stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Hoseok”, he whined. “you fucked him already but not me! Why won’t you take me first?”

With a chuckle Hoseok looked in the black haired male’s eyes, his begging face expression amused him.

“You’re quite jealous, Yoongi. You even were jealous of me, but you both can have me equally”, Hoseok told the two but Yoongi wasn’t content with that.

“Then it’s only fair if you fuck me first.” 

Hoseok sighed. “It seems like Jimin didn’t tell you that I like to let needy boys wait.” He removed Yoongi’s hands from his arm and went right over to Jimin, their lips crashing together in a split second. His hands wandered under Jimin’s shirt, grabbing his waist with his large hands. Jimin groaned into the other’s mouth and put his arms around his neck, pulling him towards him. And Yoongi just stood there, observing the two with widened eyes and an open mouth. He was outraged- how could Hoseok go to Jimin first even though he was so horny and ready to be fucked? Why was he teasing him so bad?

Hoseok and Jimin were now shirtless and touching each other everywhere. Yoongi wished he could touch Hoseok as well- feel his toned skin under his fingertips and taste him everywhere. He wished it were his moans who were filling the silence of the woods and not Jimin’s, even though he loved to see his boyfriend like that- full of longing.

“Will you fuck me Hoseok?” Jimin asked breathlessly, looking him deep into the eyes.

“Of course, baby boy.” He started to took of the rest of the other’s clothes and Yoongi started to realize that he had to wait longer than he expected. He would never be able to, he thought.

So he went over and kneeled next to Hoseok who was about to take off Jimin’s underwear, and grabbed him by the arm again. He let his hand stroke over Hoseok’s biceps and left feathery kisses on his shoulder.

“Hoseok~ Why are you being like this? I will be so good for you”, Yoongi wailed, his eyes begging for every kind of affection. The black haired however kept ignoring him and pulled down Jimin’s underwear in a teasingly slow tempo, exposing his hard dick.

“Yoongi, do me a favor”, Hoseok started, his eyes on Yoongi who was nodding eagerly.

“Go over there.” He nodded with his head to the side. “And what’s really important: Do not touch yourself. Alright?”

Yoongi’s awaiting expression disappeared. “But Hoseok-“

“Now.” His stabbing eyes were intimidating and Yoongi backed away hastily. Although he was declining every contact with Yoongi it made him want Hoseok even more. 

He thought he was going crazy when he watched him giving Jimin a blow job. Jimin’s moans increased his desire even more. He imagined his own dick in Hoseok’s mouth and how good his pretty lips could make him feel. 

Yoongi’s underwear became way too tight so he took it off. He didn’t want anything more than to touch his hard cock that was already leaking with pre cum, but he wasn’t allowed to and he didn’t dare to do it. He just wanted Hoseok to touch him and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore.

On the other side Jimin never felt better before. He was laying under Hoseok who prepped him, two fingers in his ass, and he couldn’t wait to be fucked by the black haired beauty who was mustering his face at the moment.

“Ready?” Jimin nodded and put his arms around his neck. Hoseok pushed inside him, taking Jimin the air to breath. Because Hoseok didn’t let him cum when he sucked him Jimin felt like he wasn’t going to last long. 

He moaned loudly when Hoseok thrusted into him again and he bent his legs so he could go even deeper. He hit his point in a fast tempo, making him throw his head back and shutting his eyes.

“Hoseok-ah” Jimin whimpered over and over again.

Hoseok looked over to Yoongi who had his eyes shut, visibly trying not to move, his hips still slipping around on the soil. 

A smirk shaped on Hoseok’s lips. He loved to tease him and he would love it even more to fuck him consciousless. 

So he whispered to Jimin: “Scream it, Jiminie. Scream how good I make you feel.”

“Ah! You feel amazing! You fuck me so good!” he cried out. Hoseok hoped for an reaction by Yoongi and he was successful. Yoongi moaned, his head falling forward as he gripped the dirt under him. He was so throbbing hard that it already felt painful.

As expected Jimin came after a short while, breathing hard, cum splattering onto his stomach. Hoseok kissed him on the sweaty forehand and pulled out, leaving Jimin empty and whimpering.

“Yoongi.” Hoseok called the third of the round, his head jacked up in a split second. His turn finally came. He crawled towards the black haired male, slowly because every movement felt risky. 

He told him to lay down on the dry ground and not soon after Hoseok was hovering over him, observing every detail of his face.

“Since you are in such a hurry I don’t need to prep you, right?” And before Yoongi could even answer, Hoseok thrusted his cock inside him, a cry leaving Yoongi’s mouth. The pain shot through his whole body and tears were forming in his eyes. He didn’t expect Hoseok to be so ruthless but the feeling of Hoseok inside him just felt too good. 

“Please move”, Yoongi pleaded and gripped the other’s shoulders tightly. Hoseok exceptionally did as Yoongi told and almost pulled out entirely just to thrust into him again with full force. Yoongi screamed shrilly, The pain didn’t fade even a bit, but the pleasure became bigger and bigger.

“So tight for me.” Hoseok moaned, snapping his hips forward again. He moved provocatively slow at first when seeing tears streaming down Yoongi’s cheeks, but to his surprise Yoongi soon begged for more.

“F-faster, Hoseok.” He bucked up his hips, craving to feel every inch of Hoseok. His ass yelled ‘No’ at this, but the rest of his body needed more.

Hoseok didn’t let him be this told twice and fastened his pace, turning Yoongi into a bawling mess.

Hoseok loved how the two boys were so devoted for him. Pleasing them and their sensitive bodies as well as other people’s brightened up his boring life in between all the trees and bushes. He couldn’t have a better life in his opinion.

Yoongi’s moans and yells encouraged him to keep up, feeling own his orgasm nearing. He noticed Yoongi being close too, so he took his dick in his hands and stroked it with a similar tempo like he was moving inside Yoongi.

“Hoseok!” he wailed, his throat ached from screaming. He felt like his body teared apart when he came into the other’s hand, gasping for air. Hoseok pulled out of him and got himself off, his orgasm followed not soon after. He came onto Yoongi’s crotch and stomach with a moan, his chest moving up and down from the rapid breathing.

He sat back, waiting for his breath to calm down, when his eyes fell on Jimin. He sat a few meters away and smiled back at him with a sleepily expression.

“Jiminie”, Hoseok called him, directing him to come over. He did as told and sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

It was almost dark outside by now, the sun already disappeared behind the horizon, dipping the sky in red and yellow colors.

“Go home now. Take good care of your boyfriend, alright?” Hoseok told the blonde boy calmly.

“Okay.” 

Hoseok placed a kiss on his head and then stood up to collect his clothes that were spread around. Before leaving he bent over Yoongi who was still laying on the ground, almost asleep.

“Yoongi~ You’ll visit me again, right?” he asked with a sweet voice, whereas he hummed in agreement. 

And with that Hoseok left, leaving the other two for themselves. Jimin now concentrated on his boyfriend who fell asleep by now, his chest rising and falling in a steady tempo.

He began to collect all their clothes and got dressed himself before he sat down next to Yoongi again. He caressed his cheek softly and whispered his name. “Yoongi, wake up.”

His eyes flattered open and he looked at his boyfriend with light confusion, still not completely conscious. Jimin gave him his clothes and helped him getting dressed. When he finally had on his shoes he helped him up, both of their limbs heavy and sore.

Jimin stroked the hair out of his sweaty forehead and they shared a gentle but intime kiss.

“Let’s go home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite chapter because I ship every ship in between Yoongi, Hobi and Jimin lol, anyways thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell of Jimin’s apartment rang, but Yoongi didn’t want to let go of his boyfriend. They were sitting on the couch, Jimin on his lap and shared deep kisses. He held the younger tight in his arms, making it impossible for him to stand up.

“Yoongi”, Jimin giggled against his lips. “The guys are here.”

Unconcerned he moved on to Jimin’s neck and left kisses along his jawline. “I don’t care”, he mumbled against Jimin’s skin, sending vibrations through his whole body.

It’s been two days since they last went into the woods. You heard right- it’s been more than one time since the last weekend. Like the other’s Yoongi was shocked in the beginning. When he woke up in Jimin’s apartment with a completely sore body, especially his ass, and with a blank gap in his memories he was hysterical. Jimin explained everything to him which didn’t really calm him down at first. But then he started to remember how good it felt and how thankful he was that it had happened. If he didn’t bring him into the forest they would’ve broken up by now and Yoongi was happy that this wasn’t the case. He would never have wanted to miss out on that what they had right now. They weren’t fighting anymore. Actually they were closer than ever.

The doorbell rang again and Jimin felt Yoongi smirking on his skin. “Yoongi~, let go”, he whined and pushed him away. Yoongi unwillingly let go of him and his eyes followed him as he walked through the room to open the door.

It was saturday evening and Jimin decided to invite his group of friends to his apartment for a small party. They were all busy with college and work so it was rarely that they met up.

Jimin opened the door with a bright smile. “Hey guys!” he greeted his friends Seokjin and Namjoon joyfully. 

“Did we interrupt you?” Seokjin asked with a smirk, mustering him. His slightly reddened lips tried not to turn into a smile.

Jimin blushed. “Of course not, come in.” He took a step back and gestured them to enter the apartment. 

“We brought some snacks and drinks”, Seokjin said and held up a full plastic bag.

“You didn’t have to! I have enough here.”

“We’re the one’s with the jobs and money so we can buy it.” Seokjin smiled and gave it to Jimin who thanked him dearly.

They entered the living room where Yoongi was, greeting them both. Jimin placed the bottles of alcohol on the table and went to get some bowls for the snacks as the other two sat to Yoongi.

Jimin returned and they started to talk about what they were up two these days. Not soon after the doorbell rang again and Taehyung joined the little round.

“Where is Jungkook?”, Yoongi asked him when he entered the room alone.

“He has stuff to do.” Taehyung pouted. He wished his boyfriend would’ve came with him but the past days he had lots of things to do for college. He didn’t have much time for him as well, which left Taehyung... well, needy.

He sat down on the ground next to Namjoon while Jimin to their surprise sat on Yoongi’s lap. Yoongi laid his arms around his waist so Jimin leaned on his chest. Taehyung eyed them stunned. He didn’t expect Jimin to keep Yoongi by his side after what happened and how guilty he felt. Except...

His and Jimin’s eyes met. He knew what he has done. But that meant... that Jimin went a second time. And he took his boyfriend with him.

Taehyung was taken aback. He never thought about the possibility that he actually could go back to Hoseok. But then Taehyung asked himself again: Why was it so wrong? He couldn’t get the mysterious male out of his head and yes, he wanted to go again. More than everything. But how was he supposed to tell Jungkook?

“I need a drink”, Taehyung mumbled and filled up his glass.

~

As the time went by the group of friends cheered up and the atmosphere became more and more amusing. 

“Joonie, why don’t you drink anything?” Seokjin asked his boyfriend, leaning onto him.

“I have to drive us home, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” His head fell onto Namjoon’s shoulder and he sighed. Seokjin’s tolerance level for alcohol was so low it was unbelievable.

“Hold on, I’ll get you something non-alcoholic”, Jimin let him now and jumped up from Yoongi’s lap, disappearing in the kitchen.

Seokjin got up, already feeling a bit dizzy. “Be careful, Jinnie.” Namjoon helped him to stand upright and then he left into the kitchen with slow steps as well.

“Oh hi”, Jimin greeted the older as he noticed him entering the kitchen. He went over to Jimin and leaned on the shelf.

“Jimin”, he whispered in a whiny tone, “how do you do that?”

“What?”

“The way Yoongi looks at you and touches you. Joon never does that with me. He even ignores me sometimes! I feel like I get crazy”, Seokjin told the younger with a frown.

“Oh. Um, I don’t know, Jin. Maybe it’s because you’re together since a longer time.”

“But I don’t want this”, he complained. “How do I get him to touch me? It’s so frustrating!” Just when Jimin wanted to tell him that he should keep his tone down, Taehyung appeared in the door frame.

“What are you talking about?” he asked the other two.

“No-“

“Relationship problems. I swear Joonie doesn’t love me anymore”, Seokjin interrupted him with a pout. Why must Seokjin become so talkactive when he was drunk?, Jimin thought. 

“Do you have any advice for me, Tae?” Seokjin asked him this time.

Before he could answer Jimin started: “Actually... I know something.” He didn’t want to bring this subject up at first, but he began to wonder why it would be wrong. He didn’t find a reason, so why not tell Seokjin about it?

Taehyung knew what he wanted to say, but he didn’t want him to. He looked at him with stern eyes.

“Don’t.”

“Why not?” Jimin asked with irritation. “It will help them.”

“What will help us?” Seokjin wondered but he was ignored by both.

“No, Jimin. It’s weird. Have you ever thought about the actual situation?” To be honest Jimin never actually did and he had to admit that it _was_ weird, but it didn’t matter to him at all.

“But who cares? It brought me and Yoongi so much closer.”

And Taehyung couldn’t deny that he and Jungkook felt the same way, but still- it never was enough somehow.

“But don’t you have the urge to go there all the time?”

Jimin scoffed. “Yeah, that’s why we do go there.”

“You mean you go to him frequently?!” Taehyung’s eyes became wide. He found out that Jimin went more than one time, but he never thought about the possibility to go there commonly.

“Do you not?” Jimin asked confused. Taehyung just shook his head.

“How do you do that?! I can’t get Hoseok out of my head! It would drive me crazy not to go to him”, Jimin told him and it was exactly how Taehyung felt: driven crazy.

“But that’s the thing, Jimin. He got us addicted. This can’t be sane!” Taehyung tried to keep his tone down so they weren’t heard in the living room.

“I don’t care if he got me addicted. It feels too amazing to miss out on that.”

Jimin was so confident about his words which Taehyung didn’t understand. He himself was permanently worried, but maybe his worries were unreasonable.

“What even are you talking about?” Seokjin raised his words in a whine. He didn’t understand what was going on at all.

Jimin looked to Taehyung like he asked for permission to tell him. And Taehyung didn’t disallow it this time. Because maybe Jimin was right. Maybe if Jungkook and him would handle the situation like Jimin and Yoongi they wouldn’t feel worse at all. Maybe they needed it as much as the other two. They would only find out if they tried.

In his tipsy and needy state Taehyung made a decision. He would pay Hoseok another visit tonight.

~

“Are you sure that we don’t have to drive you home?” Namjoon asked Taehyung who was putting on his jacket, stumbling a bit.

“It’s late and there isn’t much traffic, I’m fine”, Taehyung told him. He knew that he wasn’t in the perfect state to drive a car himself but he had a different destination than home.

They said goodbye to Yoongi and Jimin who were-clearly tipsy-clinging to each other. In the parking lot in front of the building their ways parted as well. Namjoon held onto his boyfriend and lead him to his car. Seokjin was giggly and didn’t let go of Namjoon at first.

“Joonie, I need to tell you a secret”, he whispered as he held onto the others shoulders.

“Tell me when I sit in the car, alright?” He buckled Seokjin up who was fidgeting around in his seat from excitement.

Seokjin began to talk as soon as his boyfriend started the car. “Jimin and Taehyung told me.”

“Hm. What is it?”

“There is someone in the forest who makes them feel good. So good that they go there every now and then. And when they leave,” he made a dramatic gesture, “they forget everything!”

“Oh really?” Namjoon sarcastically questioned, “And what are they doing there?”

“Sex”, Seokjin simply answered, causing Namjoon to laugh out loud.

“Come on Jin, you didn’t even drink that much.” 

“I’m serious!” he insisted. “Why won’t you believe me?”

“Because that’s insane, Jin.”

“Well, if you don’t believe me I’ll go there myself and find out!”

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. “So you plan to have sex with somebody else?” Seokjin did blabber weird things when he was drunk but this crossed the border in Namjoon’s opinion. Why would he talk about his will to betray his boyfriend?

“Yeah, why not?”

Namjoon eyed him speechless. “ _Why not?_ Maybe because you have a boyfriend? And he sits right next to you?!”

“If that boyfriend would show any affection towards me maybe I wouldn’t want to have sex with somebody else. Actually I don’t want to have sex with someone but him but since this _so-calling boyfriend_ permanentely ignores me he lefts me no choice”, Seokjin ranted with a pout. He crossed his arms in front of his body and stared out of the window. He felt the eyes of the other on him but kept looking away.

“You know I have a lot of stress right now.”

“So what? I have stress too and I still want to have sex.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

“I’m sorry, Jinnie”, he mumbled in the end. He placed his hand on Seokjin’s thigh but his boyfriend slapped it away hastily. Namjoon pulled his hand back with a sigh and began to concentrate on driving again.

“I love you very much. I’ll never stop with that”, Namjoon told him sincerely and it was true. Seokjin knew that. Still, Namjoon’s words made him sad. He was tipsy and tired and overwhelmed with the situation, but he was glad he finally let his boyfriend know how he felt.

In the end it wasn’t only the need for affection that lead him into the woods but also his curiosity. What was waiting for him there?

~

Taehyung digged around in the car in search of a flashlight. It was a dark night and it was hard to see anything so he needed one if he actually wanted to enter the forest. Luckily he found it in the backseat after a short time.

He parked right in front of the forest since he was too lazy to walk this far. He felt dizzy which made it even harder to coordinate in the darkness. After all he entered the forest. The few minutes he walked already felt like hours.

The silence suddenly got interrupted by a unknown voice, which sounded like it was calling Taehyung’s name. Taehyung looked around in a daze, not able to tell where it was coming from. So he just kept walking in the same direction, without any fear but with a rising heartbeat.

Soon he heard not a voice but sounds. They became louder the more Taehyung approached. A mix of moans filled his ears and he felt himself shuddering.

“Hoseok-ah!” 

Taehyung recognized Jungkook’s voice immediately.

~

Jungkook’s plan was to actually study for an exam that was coming up but soon after Taehyung left their apartment for the party he felt alone.

Due to the lack of sleep and the tile of work of Jungkook they didn’t have any sex in the past week. It might not sound dreadful at all to not have sex for a few days but for him it really was. Adding to that, Jungkook became insane because he wasn’t able to go back. To Hoseok. To the things he felt.

It was a spontaneous decision. He jumped up from his seat, got the keys of his car and was on his way to the forest.

Worries filled his head. What would Taehyung think of that? Would he forgive him?

After all these worries didn’t keep him from going. He soon arrived at the edge of the forest and got out of his car. It was almost dark outside so he hurried up since he didn’t have his phone or any other flashlight with him.

With quick steps he entered the forest and followed the familiar path. He walked and walked, but he met nobody. No Hoseok.

Taehyung groaned frustrated. “Hoseok!” he yelled and scanned his surroundings. What if he wouldn’t show up? Wh-

“You finally came back.” 

Jungkook turned around immediately and there he was, standing only a few meters away from him in the middle of the path. Even though it was almost dark he could see his face clearly. And everything crashed onto him. All the memories he had of Hoseok came back as soon as their eyes met. Now he finally had a face that he could assign to his memories.

“It’s been so long, Jungkook. I was waiting so desperately. But I knew you wouldn’t break your promise.” Hoseok’s sweet voice along the small smile that spread on his angelic lips let Jungkook stare at him with pure admiration.

He just stood there, astounded by the other’s appearance.

“Don’t you want to come here and touch me?” Hoseok asked, tilting his head innocently. And Jungkook wanted nothing more than his.

He stepped in front of the black haired man, put his arms around his neck and pulled him towards him. He stayed like that for a short moment to relish the other’s soft skin touching his and his heated breath hitting his face.

Their lips finally met, sending a shiver through Jungkook’s spine. Within seconds all the baggage fell off of his shoulders and the only thing he had in mind now was his growing thirst.

Their tongues flicked against each other, exchanging salvia. Jungkook couldn’t get enough of his taste. He just wanted to travel with his mouth over his whole body and taste him everywhere.

“You should make it up for letting me wait so long, Jungkook.” Hoseok interrupted the kiss to look at the other’s expression that reflected pure desire. To see the effect he had on the other made him feel satisfied, almost powerful.

Jungkook faintly nodded. He was captivated by Hoseok‘s dark eyes like they cast a spell on him.

“Will you make me feel good tonight?” Hoseok asked, even though it wasn’t even a question. Jungkook would do anything for him at this very moment.

“I will”, he mumbled and connected their lips again to a passionate kiss. Jungkook moved on to Hoseoks neck and kissed it, sucked, licked- everything a mouth could do. 

He felt the content hums of Hoseok on his lips, souring him.

“Don’t let me wait so long”, Hoseok moaned. His hands left the spot he had grabbed Jungkook’s hips and opened his jeans with them.

“You sucked me off so good last time~ Do it again.” As Hoseok ordered it Jungkook fell on his knees, pulling down his jeans and underwear. His hard dick was already waiting to be sucked.

Jungkook took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The taste of his pre cum made Jungkook’s eyes flutter as he swallowed the cock deeper. The black haired male moaned, instinctively jacking his hips forward. He felt the tip tickling in his throat as well as the tears in his eyes but he kept going. 

With hollowed cheeks his head bopped back and forth, Hoseok’s moans like music in his ears.

With a sudden grip in his hair Jungkook was stopped and he looked up to the other, his chest rising and falling.

“Stop. You’re going to fuck me now until I cum, understood?” 

At this point Jungkook didn’t know what a challenge that would be. Let’s say that Hoseok is experienced and could last for a _long_ time. 

So Jungkook agreed, happy that he could finally let out his own throbbing hard cock. He took off all of his clothes and left them on the ground in the middle of the path when Hoseok pulled him towards the next tree. 

Hoseok’s now naked back hit the tree trunk while Jungkook pressed his body on him. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making both of them moan out loud. Hoseok felt the other’s hand moving to his ass, but he stopped him.

“No need to prepare me. I like the pain.” Jungkook’s breath hitched when the other’s dark eyes were mustering his face and body.

“You’re so strong”, he purred and let his hands travel above Jungkook’s biceps and six pack. “I’m sure you can lift me and take me right here”, he whispered seductively. 

Therefore Jungkook grabbed the other’s thighs and lifted him up, whereas the other wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips.

Hoseok felt the tip of Jungkook’s dick slowly pushing into him, his head bumping against the trunk when it fell backwards. Jungkook pushed in as far as he could in this position and let out air through his gritted teeth.

He started to move his hips and digged into Hoseok who felt his back scratching on the dry bark. As he said: He loved the pain of the scratched skin and Jungkook’s right grip on his buttcheeks like he was ripping him apart so it made him feel even more aroused.

Their tempo was slow since Jungkook couldn’t move faster but he loved the feeling of Hoseok’s warmth and tightness around his cock.

Hoseok was amused to see the other’s exhaustion already kicking in, his arms trembling from holding him up. 

“Should I carry on from here, baby boy?”, Hoseok asked the other and stroked his blushed cheek softly. He was panting so he simply nodded, letting go of him. As soon as Hoseoks feet touched the ground he pulled Jungkook into another kiss, their hot breath mixing up.

“Lay down, I’m gonna ride you”, Hoseok instructed. The other did as told and laid down on the cold ground, feeling the mixture of grass and soil against his skin.

Hoseok climbed on him, his legs on each side of his hips and teasingly slow sank down on the other, loving the feeling of finally being fully filled up.

Jungkook groaned, grabbing the other’s thighs just to bury his fingers in Hoseok’s flesh.

“Move please”, he sighed, whereas Hoseok shushed him.

“I’m the one who gives the instructions. Because I am the one who is in control of your beautiful body.” He let his hands travel on Jungkook’s chest, feeling the tensed muscles under his palms.

He started to move heavily, sinking up and down on Jungkook’s cock which drove the other crazy step by step.

But soon after he finally quickened his pace Hoseok suddenly stopped completely, sitting on Jungkook with his full length in him and listened up attentively.

“What is it?” Jungkook whined, buckling up his hips desperately.

A smirk spread on Hoseoks heart-shaped lips as he looked down in the other’s eyes. 

“Someone is joining us and I think I know who.”

But before Jungkook could ask what he meant, Hoseok sat up and crashed down onto Jungkook’s cock with full force again, an unexpected cry leaving Jungkook’s mouth. 

Hoseok bounced up and down fastly, moaning at the feeling of Jungkook inside him. The boy under him was a mess, loud wails escaping his lips.

“I’m gonna cum”, he chocked out.

“Go on”, Hoseok encouraged the other. The grip on his thighs hardened and soon Jungkook came into him.

“Hoseok-ah!” he yelled as he felt his release. He was panting, his grip around the other’s thigh loosening. His eyes fell shut from exhaustion.

Hoseok stopped in his movements, but not because of Jungkook. His eyes fell on the boy who was standing a few meters away, observing them with big eyes.

“Taehyung! You just missed your boyfriend’s climax, what a pity.” Jungkook’s head shot to the side when he heard Hoseok’s words and he spotted Taehyung trough the darkness, watching him.

“Kookie?” Taehyung asked with a weak voice. The last thing he expected was meeting his boyfriend here, his cock up another man’s ass.

“Tae... come here”, he said breathlessly and stretched his arm out. Taehyung hesitantly made his way over to them, not knowing what to think at the moment.

‘Why are you here?’ Taehyung wanted to ask but he knew the answer already. It was the same as his. He looked to the black haired male, their reason, his gaze already on him.

“Hoseok”, Taehyung breathed out as he remembered his face.

“What a coincidence that you both come at the same time to see me”, Hoseok smiled. “Now let’s have some fun together.”

He began to move on Jungkook’s cock again, not breaking his promise of saying he had to fuck him until Hoseok came.

“Take off your clothes, Taehyungie.” He did as told and took of his clothes piece by piece while watching his boyfriend on the ground, little whimpers leaving his mouth every time Hoseok sank down on him.

“What now, Hoseok?” Taehyung asked him. His dick hardened just from watching the two. He needed Hoseok’s touches, now.

“Come here. Face me.” Hoseok gestured him to sit down on Jungkook’s stomach. As soon as he did Hoseok pulled him towards him, their lips connecting to a hungry kiss. Hoseok kept riding the other, moans leaving his mouth as he swirled his tongue around Taehyung’s, biting and sucking his bottom lip.

“Did you drink? Bad boy”, Hoseok murmured when he tasted Taehyung’s breath. Suddenly Taehyung felt the other’s big hand around his cock, making him groan into the kiss. With his thumb he traveled along his slit, his fingers wrapped around his length.

“Did your boyfriend not treat you well?” Hoseok stopped the kiss to look at Taehyung, he shaking his head with a pout.

“Then he will now. Jungkookie~” 

“Y-yes?”

“You will have to treat us both like princes tonight.” He sent a soft smile to Taehyung. Hoseok couldn’t help it- he had a soft spot for the boy.

Taehyung hummed in agreement. “Will you eat me out, Kookie?” he asked with a voice as sweet as sugar, wiggling his ass that was faced to Jungkook.

He didn’t have to wait long for a reaction, because Jungkook was soon pulling him backwards at the hips. Taehyung slipped closer to his face until he sat on it. He felt Jungkook spreading his asscheeks and soon the soft warmth of his boyfriend’s tongue that was flicking against his hole.

Taehyung didn’t break the eye contact with Hoseok for even a second. His lustful eyes made his stomach flip over- he just wanted to touch him.

For this reason Tashyung stretched out his hand to touch Hoseok’s cock which made him exhale heavily.

Taehyung didn’t have to move much since Hoseok continued moving on Jungkook’s cock. After he came for the first time his cock was now fully erected again and fucking him better than ever.

Taehyung felt the hot breath of his boyfriend against his moist hole every time he let out a pleasurable moan. He soon added a finger along his tongue, Taehyung’s mouth escaped a high pitched moan while he threw his head back.

The grip around Hoseok automatically became tighter, leaving Hoseok whimpering. He felt the edge coming closer.

“Suck me, T-Taehyung”, he breathed out. Taehyung reacted immediately. He bent over, his lips tightly closing around Hoseok’s cock. He went all in, taking his whole length in his mouth. The tip hit the back of Taehyung’s throat repeatedly, making him gag. But Taehyung couldn’t imagine anything that would feel better right now.

“Both of you m-make me feel so good~ I’m gonna cum.” Hoseok grabbed Taehyung’s hair, pulling them, to make sure he would swallow everything. 

And then Hoseok came, his cum running down Taehyung’s throat completely. The sudden tightness around Jungkook almost made him cum as well, but then Hoseok stopped moving. Unhappy wails left his mouth as the other pulled out, his breath hitting Taehyung’s bottom.

Hoseok slipped back a bit, signaling Taehyung to follow him. He did move closer to the other whereupon Jungkook’s fingers were pulled out of Taehyung, his arms falling to his side from exhaustion.

Hoseok grabbed Taehyung’s neck, his eyes stabbing him through the darkness. 

“Will you take over now? Make each other feel good from now on?” Hoseok’s chest moved up and down rapidly, Taehyung’s eyes hypnotized by it.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then turn around.” Taehyung obeyed so his back was now faced to the other. Hoseok gripped his hips and nudged him forward until he was placed directly above Jungkook’s cock. He then pushed Taehyung down in one thrust, causing a scream to leave his mouth. Jungkook’s head shot up at the sudden action. But when he met the eyes of his boyfriend his expression became softer.

Hoseok held his hips tightly, Taehyung unable to move.

“Don’t let me wait so long again, will you?”, he told the two in a soft tone.

“Yes”, they both answered in sync, which caused him to smirk.

“Good boys. Now enjoy your time together. And don’t fight anymore.”

With a last kiss on Taehyung’s cheek Hoseok got up and left them on their own. As he was searching his clothes in the darkness Taehyung’s moans began to break the silence. He stared to ride Jungkook’s cock, slow and provoking. Jungkook however arrived at the point at which he desirably just wanted to finally feel his release.

He turned him and Taehyung around so he was now on top. Taehyung wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as well as his legs around his hips, the cold ground sending goosebumps all over his body. 

Jungkook went right in- thrusting into Taehyung with full force. The older yelled out, his nails burying into Jungkook’s skin. 

He damped the other’s yells with a deep kiss, their teeth clashing together as Jungkook pushed into him.

“T-touch me”, Taehyung gasped in between. Jungkook took his dick in his hand, moving his hand from the tip to the very end, Taehyung’s hot breath hitting his swollen lips.

It didn’t take long until Jungkook felt close again and his pace naturally quickened.

“Cum for me please~”, Jungkook begged, Taehyung’s orgasm following right after. He came, cum spreading in between their bodies. The feeling of his warm release made Jungkook finally cum a second time.

He pulled out right after and collapsed onto his boyfriend’s body. Their lungs were torn apart, therefore they just laid on the ground for the next few minutes, trying to find their breath. 

“I love you, Kookie”, Taehyung beathed out after a while, his hand stroking the soft hair of the other.

“I love you too, Tae.” Their sweaty foreheads were resting against each other as they held each other. 

After this night they wouldn’t fight anymore- because now they have found their solution.

Hoseok smiled to himself as he heard the other’s confessions. He didn’t like it when people were fighting because of him. He was here for giving pleasure, not causing worries. Everyone of his ‘guests’ realized this after some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more plot this time, hope you don’t mind~
> 
> i think you’ll be able to guess who’s in the last chapter kk (btw it’ll be up next week or so)
> 
> also... hoseok has black hair now (like in this story lmao)... i’m ready for him to fuck with my feelings like he fucks bangtan alriiiight


	5. Chapter 5

When Seokjin woke up this morning a smile spread across his face. It was his free day today and he was excited to spend it with his favorite person in the world, his boyfriend.

After the night of the party in which Seokjin told Namjoon how he was feeling, they hadn’t talked about it any further but Seokjin wanted to use their free time together to reconcile with him. He was sick of the distance between them so he planned to bath his boyfriend in love today.

However, when he reached his hand out to the other side of the bed he couldn’t find him. It was his free day, so why was he already up?

Seokjin got out of bed to look for Namjoon, his bare feet tapping on the floor as he walked into the living room. There was no sign of him.

“Joonie?”, he called out, but no one answered him. Where could he be?

With a sigh he fell onto the couch and sat there in silence, until a beep from his phone broke through it. He took it from the side table and noticed that he got a message. It was Namjoon.

_My co worker became sick so I took his shift. I’ll be done by three, see you later x_

He threw his phone to the side with frustration. Did his boyfriend dislike him so much that he would cancel his only free day to not be with him?

Seokjin was desperate at this point. How should he deal with him? He wouldn’t bear to break up with him, he loved him more than anything after all. They needed to talk, urgently.

He didn’t realize how the tears began to roll down his cheeks until they fell down on his collar. He scoffed at himself. What did he become to?

For the next time he just sat there and wallowed in self-pity. He felt the need to clear his head, so he decided to turn on the tv with maximal volume and started to clean the apartment, doing everything to distract himself. It didn’t really work though.

The time went by slowly. After he cleaned everything he showered and got himself ready. When he looked at the clock for the next time it showed almost two pm. One hour until his boyfriend would be back. But what would happen as soon as he came through the door? Seokjin needed to finally confront him, with a clear mind this time. In his tipsy state weeks ago he probably didn’t even take him seriously. 

But how would he react? Would they solve the problem of would they fight? Break up?

Seokjin started to panic. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t confront his boyfriend since he was to scared of what could might happen. He wasn’t ready for this.

All of sudden there was a lump in his throat and it felt like no air filled his lungs. Their medium-sized apartment felt way too narrow, his anxiety grew.

He jumped up, grabbed his rain coat and left the building hastily. As soon as the fresh air hit his face and filled his lungs it calmed him down. 

Only now he noticed the heavy rain that was splashing onto him. He decided to go for a walk- maybe that would help him to clear his mind. He thought about going to a quieter place since the street they lived in was really noisy due to the traffic.

He got into his car. He would drive around to find a better and more relaxing place. Soon he left the urban area, the trees started to pile up and less cars passed him. He catched sight of a parking lot with no single car on it, right at the edge of the forest. Spontaneously he steered on it and came to an halt. 

The rain was splashing onto the windows, he didn’t have a umbrella though. Therefore he put on the hood of his blue jacket and left the car.

It was muggy and sticky outside, Seokjin sighing when the warm air hit him that was completely still.

He made his way into the forest, following a narrow path as he walked in deeper and deeper. The noise of the rain falling on the trees and leaves followed him everywhere he was going.

His thoughts rambled back to Namjoon. Why was their situation so complicated? Namjoon _did_ love him, but why wasn’t he showing it? Seokjin felt so sad the urge to cry came up again. He stopped walking, standing in the middle of the path as he breathed in and out heavily. He tried to suppress it, but in the end the tears were flowing down his puffy cheeks anyways.

“Are you alright?” an unknown voice suddenly asked him, Seokjin’s eyes, which were shut until now, became wide. A man stood in front of him, his wet black hair stroked back and exposed his forehead. Even his white shirt was wet, sticking to his toned chest, showing a sign of ab’s.

Seokjin hastily wiped his tears. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine”, he stuttered, a bit startled by the other’s appearance.

“Are you sure? Why are you crying then?” he asked with a careworn expression.

“Just... just relationship problems, that is all”, he mumbled, shaking his head as if it wasn’t relevant.

“Then, maybe...” His eyes wandered up and down Seokjin’s body, making him uneasy. “Should I distract you a bit?” His lips turned into a smile, but not a kind one. He ran his fingers through his hair, the muscles of his arm visibly flexing through his shirt.

“Wha-“ He interrupted himself. And then Seokjin realized it. 

“A-are you Hoseok?” he asked carefully.

“You know me?” His grin became wider and he laid his hand on his chest. Seokjin couldn’t tear his eyes off it somehow. “Wow, I feel like an idol”, he giggled.

Seokjin started at him with disbelief. So what Taehyung and Jimin told him was true. He in his drunk state obviously believed them everything, but he didn’t think much about about it when he was sober again. There couldn’t be a grain of truth to his, could it?

Still, there he stood, right in front of him. But intimidation wasn’t the only thing he felt- it was also curiousness.

Therefore Seokjin slowly nodded, not losing much thought about it. The other grinned victoriously. It wouldn’t have made a choice to him either way.

He stepped in front of Seokjin until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Seokjin held his breath.

Hoseok’s dark eyes stared right into his, which made his knees become weak. His mind was a sudden mess, only Hoseok clear to him. All he wanted right now is too feel him under his fingertips. 

Like Hoseok could read his thoughts he grabbed the other’s hands, sending electricity through Seokjin’s whole body, and moved their hands under his own shirt. Seokjin breathed out heavily as he felt the defined muscles, brushing over them.

Hoseok let go of hands and Seokjin moved his up on his own, soaking in the beautiful feeling.

Hoseok put down the other’s hood, showing his pretty face in full light. He then pulled down the zipper of his jacket and wrapped his arms around his hips under it.

“Tell me about your problems”, Hoseok asked him, his eyes scanning the other’s face.

“My boyfriend ignores me”, he began absentmindedly. “He doesn’t spend time with me... or touches me...“ At that Hoseok‘s grip became tighter which made him sigh sensually. He was sensitive to any touch at the moment.

“When was the last time you fucked?” Seokjin beathed in sharply as he felt the other’s hot breath against his face.

“I-I don’t know... two months maybe?” He licked his lips as Hoseok stared at them intensively. He waited for him to finally kiss him.

“What a waste... you have the perfect body to be touched.” He let his hands travel on his waist and hips, slowly moving down. “Perfect lips to kiss, and...” he arrived at his ass, gripping it hard, “a perfect ass to fuck.” A moan slipped out of Seokjin’s mouth.

“And I will do all three of it”, he whispered right before their lips touched, Hoseok going right in and kissing him captivatingly.

Another moan escaped Seokjin’s lips, his opened mouth allowed Hoseok’s tongue to enter it. Their tongues twirled around each other, mixing up breath and salvia.

Hoseok captured the other’s thick lips in between his teeth, nibbling at it roughly. He felt Seokjin’s dick twitch against his own crotch that were firmly pressed against each other.

“Ah! Hoseok~” Seokjin’s eyes flattered open to look at him. 

“What is it, baby boy?”

“T-Touch me please.”

“But I already do.” His hands still laid on his ass, but he knew what the other wanted. He simply liked to tease him a bit. He grinned when the other protested again.

“N-No”, he whined, “ _touch_ me.”

“Use your pretty mouth to tell me. Where should I touch you?” Seokjin digged his fingernails into Hoseok’s waist and tugged him towards him. He then pressed his hard cock against his, signalising what he thirsted for.

But it didn’t affect Hoseok. “Words, baby boy”, he further teased.

“My cock, touch my cock please!”, he wailed, causing Hoseok to grin triumphally.

He let his hands move along the rim of his jeans until his fingers arrived at the button of it, opening it skillfully.

“This wasn’t so difficult, was it?” With these words he stuck his hand into Seokjin’s underwear, a loud moan escaping his lips instead of an answer.

“Hoseok”, he whimpered, instinctively bucking his hips forward. He missed the feeling of a hand pleasing him; that it were Hoseok’s made it even better for him.

He let his thumb travel along his slit, rubbing it repeatedly. The rest of his hand was locked around his length and moved it steadily.

When a groan came across his lips Hoseok couldn’t help but attack them hungrily again, their mouth crashing together roughly.

Suddenly their painting was disrupted by a ring. With his free hand Hoseok fumbled for Seokjin’s phone, pulling it out of the pocket of his jacket. He broke the kiss to view the display.

“Don’t”, Seokjin whimpered. He didn’t want their moments together to get interrupted. He wanted Hoseok all for himself, he didn’t give a shit about the person calling.

“Why not? Isn’t that your boyfriend?” He nodded weakly when he read _Namjoon <3_ on the display. 

“But I want you now.” He pouted at the other, hoping to lure him in. It didn’t work though.

“I would like to meet him.” Before Seokjin could protest further he took the call.

“Jinnie? Where are you? I just came home”, Hoseok heard the unknown speak on the other line. So that is his name, Hoseok thought.

“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands”, Hoseok answered. He literally was. In the same moment he gripped Seokjin’s dick tighter, his moan so loud that even Namjoon heard it.

“What? Who are you? Was that Seokjin?” Confusion swung in his voice.

“Yes. Jinnie, tell him where you are and how good you feel.” He continued stroking him as he held the phone at his ear. 

“Joon”, he whimpered.

“Jinnie? What’s going on?!” All he heard was his boyfriend breathing hard into the phone and he began to worry if he was hurt.

“I’m i-in the forest. H-Hoseok is-“ Another moan he wasn’t able to held. He was close.

“What? Who is with you? Are you okay?!” He didn’t get an answer which made him panic. What was going on?

Hoseok noticed that Seokjin, with his head threw back, wouldn’t reply anymore so he held the phone back to his own ear. He interrupted Namjoon who was worriedly speaking on the other end.

“Why don’t we play a little game? If you come and find us you will get a reward. Deal?”

“What the fuck? What are you doing to him? H-How am I even supposed to find you?” But Namjoon needed to find him. What if he was in pain? What if anything worse would happen to him?

“You’ll see if you come here. I believe that you’ll manage it. And also”, a wave of craving hit him as he felt the hot release of Seokjin in his hands, running down in between his fingers to soak into the marterial of his underwear, “Hurry up. I won’t wait for you.” Before he could end the call Seokjin was clinging to him already and vehemently kissed him. He pulled his hair until he finally felt all the attention on him, then moving on to his jeans and opening them.

While their clothes began to fall to the wet ground one by one, Namjoon stormed out of the apartment to his car. He didn’t knew where exactly Seokjin was so he just drove out of the city into the rural areas, hoping to have luck and spot Seokjin’s car somewhere. 

He indeed have luck. He parked next to Seokjin’s black car and went into the direction of the forest, running at this point. Still in his work clothes the rain was pouring down on him. He needed to find Seokjin, because he couldn’t bear to see him hurt.

Meanwhile three fingers were up Seokjin’s ass, stretching him out perfectly. Hoseok’s long fingers were grinding against his prostate, Seokjin’s noises filled up the air permanently. He sat on Hoseok, facing his cock which he was getting off with his hand. Little drops of water covered their bodies along with mud from rolling around.

Hoseok pulled out his fingers, not awaiting to finally fuck the stretched pink hole in front of his face.

“Turn around, Jinnie baby”, he told him, loving the way how the other’s nickname rolled off his tongue.

His legs were sticking to the ground when he was about to turn around, slipping around on the wet ground. Even more mud was coating Hoseok’s stomach now, but Seokjin loved to see him like that, dirty and under him, but still dominating every one of his actions.

He sank down onto Hoseok’s cock and fuck- he missed the feeling of a cock completely filling him up. He couldn’t remember that it felt so good.

He sank down all the way until he sat on him, moving up until he almost pulled out just to crash down again, seeking support on Hoseok’s chest. Strains of black hair fell into Seokjin’s face with every move.

Hoseok grabbed the other’s hips harshly as he buckled up his own, craving the feeling of every inch of him deepened into Seokjin’s ass.

“You feel so good, Jinnie baby”, he moaned. Drops of rain fell onto his face but he kept his eyes open to admire the man above him. His eyes shut, reddened cheeks, swollen pink lips- all of that because of Hoseok. Seokjin was _his_ own masterpiece.

“A-Ah, Hoseok!” He finally found his prostate, Seokjin quickening his pace until his legs started to hurt, but he didn’t care.

“I’m gonna cum!”, he wailed, the sound of wet skin slapping heard for a far distance.

“Then cum for me, baby boy!” With a strangled scream Seokjin reached his release, cum mixing up with the mud on Hoseok’s torso.

He kept riding though as his life was depending on it. “Please cum Hoseok-ah, I-I want you to fill me up so bad!”

Hoseok couldn’t resist his desperate effort, gripping Seokjin right as he came deep into him with a groan. Because of the feeling of his warm release inside of him Seokjin never wanted to pull out again. He leaned down and began to leave kisses and bites all over Hoseok’s chest, enjoying the taste of his own cum on his tongue.

“Seokjin!” He looked up when hearing his name, spotting Namjoon in the distance, running towards them. However, when Namjoon saw the scene going on in front of him clearly, he stopped in all his movements. He expected to find his boyfriend in pain, not naked on a stranger with cum sticking on his lips.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he yelled furiously, heavy breathing because of the running, but Seokjin just looked at him with a perplexed expression, showing no regret whatsoever. He betrayed him, right in front of his eyes, but didn’t even care?

“So that’s Namjoon?” He recognized the unknown’s voice from the phone. He followed his movements as he shoved Seokjin from his lap, leaving him whimpering, and sat up to face him. 

“Congrats, you actually found us! Are you ready for your reward?” Hoseok smirked.

Namjoon eyed him, not able to think anything at the moment. He was overwhelmed by the scene, but even more overwhelmed by Hoseok’s appearance. He couldn’t help but let his eyes flick over his defined body. Namjoon felt himself become hot when he viewed his muscles, his cock- he barely noticed his own twitching in his pants.

“Like what you see? It’s all yours now.” He looked up into his eyes again, a playful smile plastered on his lips.

“M-Mine?” Namjoon stuttered.

“Yeah, I’m your reward.” He cocked his head to the side, softly smiling at him. Seokjin observed him from the side, his jealously growing. He wanted Hoseok to look at him, to smile at him, to touch him even more.

“Hoseok, what about me?” He crawled over to him and touched his thigh, his hand slowly moving up, but he didn’t get the reaction he hoped for.

He gripped his chin, covering it in traces of mud. “No worries, Jinnie baby, you’ll get a lot of me in the future, but right now I want to play with your boyfriend over there.” 

Seokjin wanted to protest, but the other’s stabbing eyes made him weak. Everything about Hoseok made him weak. So he just nodded, following Hoseok with his eyes as he stood up and stepped towards Namjoon. He came two times already but he still longed for more.

\- “Let’s get you out of your clothes and make you dirty, hm?” He sent a wink to Namjoon as he pulled his shirt out of his pants and opening every button, one by one, of his button-up shirt. The cold rain contrasted Hoseok’s warm hands that were brushing against his skin in passing.

The male was even more beautiful in little distance, Namjoon thought. It was the only logical thought in his head right now. He observed every inch of the face in front of him and every movement he made as he threw his clothes away and kneeled down in front of him.

Hoseok opened the belt skillfully and let the pants fall down to his ankles. He then moved his fingertips along the rim of his underwear, sending a shiver through Namjoon’s whole body.

“I’m in a good mood today, so I’ll let you decide where you want me”, he spoke in a delicate tone, matching his soft touches as he pulled down his underwear. “Top or bottom.” He looked up with big eyes to Namjoon, his tongue flicked against the tip of his now exposed dick that was hardening more by every second. He whimpered.

Namjoon’s eyes traveled along the other’s back and the soft curve of his ass that was covered in mud. He felt the strange attraction to touch him there, gripping his dirty skin as he caved into him.

“Bottom”, Namjoon decided, causing Hoseok to smirk slightly.

“As you wish.” He wrapped his lips around Namjoon’s dick, taking in his full length. He heard a low groan and felt a tight grip in his hair, animating him to go deeper. 

Soon he was fully hard and Hoseok tasted his pre-cum as he licked along the slit, swallowing it with a hum. He looked up to Namjoon, observing his reactions with a sense of pride. The way his muscles tensed and how he bit his lower lip, suppressing the noises he wanted to exhale so bad- only he could make him feel like this.

Their eye contact broke when Namjoon shut his eyes, knees feeling weak. Hoseok knew he was close, so he picked up the pace, his head bobbing back and forth as more and more spit formed in his mouth.

“Ah!” Namjoon moaned, head falling back as he came. He desired to moan the other’s name, but he didn’t even know it.

Hoseok felt the bitter spurts of his release filling his mouth but, instead of swallowing it, he kept it in his mouth as he stood up and brought his mouth to Namjoon’s collarbone. He let the mix of spit and cum flow out of his mouth, watching it as it dripped down his chest and stomach in several paths.

“Now we’re slowly making progress in getting you dirty.” Hoseok captured one drop of the flowing liquid and brought his finger to Namjoon’s mouth, sweeping it on his bottom lip. He closed the distance between them and licked the liquid away again before pressing his lips on the other’s.

Namjoon loved the taste of him and Hoseok mixed together and kissed back hungrily, his tongue picking up the taste in Hoseok’s mouth like it was his last meal on earth.

Hoseok felt the other’s hands travel down on his back until they rested on his ass for a while, desirably gripping his flesh. Namjoon brought his fingers closer to his hole but Hoseok stopped him, grabbing his wrist behind his own back. There’s no need for stretching. Hoseok wanted to feel every inch of him, every stich of pain as he was thrusting into him.

Hoseok broke the kiss and turned around to get down on his knees.

“Get your reward, Namjoonie”, he singsang. He felt the other’s hands on his hips right after, his breath hitching as he felt the tip of Namjoon’s cock teasingly stroked his hole.

Demanding he jacked his hips back. He wasn’t the one who let himself be teased.

Namjoon streched him out wide as he pushed into him, his hands gripping the sticky dirt under his fingertips. He straightened his back, the pain spreading in his body but he loved every second of it.

The air was filled by the drops of rain falling onto the ground, broke by their persisting moans as he thrusted into him.

“Hoseokie.” He opened his eyes just to find him looking back directly into Seokjin’s eyes. He almost forgot about him.

“Yes, Jinnie baby?” he breathlessly asked.

“I’ve been nice, so can I join too? Please?” I’m his dark wide eyes flashed up lust. Watching those two made him painfully hard again and he couldn’t bear to just watch anymore.

“Alright, baby boy. Do whatever pleases you.” He returned the smile that spread on Seokjin’s lips as he stood up again and sat down on Hoseok’s back, facing his boyfriend.

Their intense glare lasted on each other for a couple of seconds before Seokjin started to clean up the mess Hoseok made. He began to lick off the white-ish liquid, which wasn’t easy due to his permanent moves. It caused Seokjin’s tongue to tingle Namjoon’s chest every time he pushed into Hoseok. Shivers were sent over his whole body.

Seokjin swallowed everything he could catch before he sat up straight again to look at Namjoon. His open mouth which he was breathing hard with just waited to be attacked another time, so he did. Their lips clasped together as he was burying his dirty hands in Namjoon’s brown hair.

Namjoon’s hands still gripped onto Hoseok’s hips- he would lose hold if he didn’t- even though Seokjin wanted his hands on him so bad. So he slipped down in front of Hoseok again. Maybe he would give him the touches he desired.

He carefully placed his hands on the black haired male’s cheeks so he looked up at him with dazed eyes. His flushed cheeks felt hot under his palms.

“Hoseokie, do I get a reward too?” Hoseok blinked, Seokjin slowly bringing him back to reality. He had flushed cheeks as well, traces of cum on lips and the tip of his nose and looked at him with round, pure eyes. How could he ever say no to that?

“Fuck- come here.” He grabbed his hips harshly and turned him around so his ass faced him. Seokjin’s breath hitched at his sudden action as he was pulled back. Now kneeling more upright, Hoseok shoved into him, causing Seokjin to scream out loud.

He immediately took over the same tempo as Namjoon’s. Hoseok gripped Seokjin’s hair, pulling his head back. The way Namjoon was pounding into him, hitting the right spot, and how tight Seokjin felt, he became ruthless.

Seokjin whimpered at the tight grip, enjoying the slight pain it sent through him. Drops of rain dripped onto his face, mixing with the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Hoseok in between the couple, they stuck together, mixing moans and slaps of skin revealed their high pleasure.

“Harder!”, Seokjin yelled and the other two both reacted. Hoseok thrusted deep into him and hit his right spot, stealing Seokjin’s breath.

With this hands now on Hoseok’s waist Namjoon was buried inside him, feeling his orgasm inching closer.

He moaned when he came into him, holding his hips tight so Hoseok wouldn’t move. Seokjin immediately whined and started to slide himself back onto Hoseok’s cock. He wanted to cum so bad.

Like Hoseok heard his thoughts Seokjin felt the otger’s hand around his cock, pumping it while thrusting into him again. 

Namjoon sat back, totally exhausted. He watched the other two in awe as their wet and muddy bodies agitated like they fitted together precisely.

“Cum for me, Jinnie baby”, Hoseok breathed out.

“Hoseok!” he yelled and shut his eyes, his head still pulled back as he came for a second time into Hoseok’s hand. His head fell forth as Hoseok let go of his hair, pushing into him with a few last thrusts before he came as well, his warm release filling up Seokjin fully.

Seokjin collapsed onto the elbows and rested his head on the soil. He couldn’t care less about all the dirt on his body and his hair. All he was focused on was Hoseok pulling out of him, leaving Seokjin empty and whimpering.

Hoseok stood up and straightened his back with a groan. “Ah~ This was relaxing. Both of you treated me so well.” As his eyes fell on Namjoon he sent him a faint smile.

With wide eyes Namjoon looked at Hoseok as he stepped right in front of him and bent down to face him.

“Did you enjoy it, Namjoon?” he plainly asked with the alluring tone in his voice that made Namjoon’s stomach tingle. 

“Every second of it.” 

Hoseok’s smile grew wider at the answer. Of course he did and Hoseok knew it himself, but he wanted to hear it out of his mouth. He loved the fascination, the devotion that they all showed towards him.

Namjoon almost didn’t dare to ask. “What is your name?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you yet?” He softly caressed the man’s cheek. “It’s Hoseok.”

“Hoseok”, Namjoon repeated, the name beautifully rolling off his tongue. He snuggled into Hoseok’s touch, their eye contact never broke off for even a split second.

“You’ll visit me again, will you?” he asked. Namjoon immediately answered with a nod.

“And don’t forget to bring your boyfriend.” Namjoon’s eyes flicked over to Seokjin who was still in the same position, calming his breath.

“He deserves a lot of love and affection from you. Don’t make him uselessly sad.” Actual worries were pictured on Hoseok’s face. He would never like them to fight. 

But the fights would be over now. Even though Namjoon’s mind still was a dazzled mess, he understood. The kisses and touches they shared that day made him realize how much he loved him, how much he wanted to see him smile because of him and how he wished to touch him every single second they were together.

Hoseok brushed his fingers through Namjoon’s wet hair before standing up to make his way other to the other.

“Until next time, Jinnie baby”, he whispered into his ear and left a kiss on his head. He mumbled a goodbye and Hoseok left, picking up his clothes before making his way through the trees and bushes of his forest.

The couple was alone now. Namjoon immediately made his way over to his boyfriend, arms wrapping around him as he whispered tiny ‘I love you’’s.

They might’ve felt alone, but Hoseok was with them all the time. Even when they left the woods he was still there, ghosting around in their minds until they would find the way back to him again.

~

And that’s the story how the magical not so fairy-like Hoseok gained six more guests who would pay him a visit once in a while. The bond of the friends became stronger through the secret that they kept from the world. But what happened in the woods stayed there and never did the name of _him_ left their lips ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was it lmao
> 
> what i didn’t tell you guys is that i had the idea of this story in a dream... yes, i actually dreamt the first chapter, and then i thought why not continue it haha
> 
> i had much fun writing this story, i hope you liked it! i’m always very thankful for kudos and comments <3
> 
> i’ll continue writing, i’m just not sure with which one of my ideas i should start. since many of you liked Hoseok centered, would you guys like a Yoonminseok story? Would you read it? ^-^


End file.
